


Let it snow?

by Hectatess



Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Magic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: A winter day in the Bunker. Sam is a bit bored and plays with something he found in a box marked ‘Mostly Harmless’.Well,it was marked adequately.Mostlyharmless.The result is something Sam would never have thought.
Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557082
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	Let it snow?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts).



> I’m writing this for NotfunnyDean’s 2019 Advent Calendar, and got caught up. It’s now a series... and I'm not sorry! I hope you’ll enjoy!

**December 1st**

Sam found it. It was hidden in a box marked ‘Mostly harmless’, behind some hexboxes in one of the storage rooms. Now, it stood on his desk in his room, the soft desk light glinting off it, enticing Sam to pick it up. He played a little with it, but the next case research was waiting and he set it aside soon. 

Dean came in grinning like a schoolboy. “Sammy! C’mon Dude! Get dressed! It snowed! Like a real blanket! This early on? Gotta be made to order, have us take a little break. Cas is already out there, building a snowperson.” Sam raised his eyebrows, then chuckled and let the research be. His brother was right. They needed a break.

The case had taken over two weeks to crack, and it had also taken a few fellow hunters. At last they were home and Sam dropped face first on his bed, bone tired. Yet sleep didn’t come and he soon found himself at his desk, pondering, turning the little thing over and over until it became meditative and his mind blanked a bit. He smiled, set the trinket down and finally went to bed.

He woke to a heartfelt curse from his brother. “SONOFABITCH! SAAAAAM!” He jumped up and was out of the door with his gun in hand, before his blankets hit the floor. “What? Dean, what’s wrong?” His brother was scowling at the front door, a tinsel garland around his shoulders. “We’re snowed in.” Sam blinked. “We’re  _ what? _ ” 

Dean gestured at the door. “Try it. It won’t budge. Cas is checking the garage, but from the light...” He gestured at the windows this time, and Sam had to admit that the light had a faint bluish tint. “I’d say there is a fuckton of snow buildup. Just waiting on word from Cas.”

“Which is not good,” came the gravelly voice from below. “We are definitely snowed in. By my estimate, the buildup is about 3 feet high.” Dean ran down the metal staircase, Sam, a bit slower, on his tail. “You what?” he demanded. “3 fucking feet?! How is that even possible? On a good day, usually much later in this month, Lebanon gets what, a foot? A foot and two inches? It’s December 1st, and we get 3 feet?! How?”

Cas shrugged. “I don’t know. And you are correct. The daily maximum snowfall for December in Lebanon is 14.2 inches, so this amount is… suspicious.” Sam squinted at the windows, a stray thought anchoring itself in the back of his mind. Cas ran a hand through his hair. “Well,” he sighed. “Even with the snow, the temperature is a balmy 43, which is the opposite of what we should have. Plus side is that the snow will melt and we should be able to get out by two.” 

Dean smiled warmly at him, and Sam would swear the temperature inside just ramped up a few degrees too. “I’m gonna finish decorating then,” Dean cheerfully said. “Fresh holly will have to wait until two.” The stray thought niggled harder and Sam pulled a thinking face. “Cas?” he asked, getting the angel’s attention from where he was looking at Dean, bending over the bannister of the stairs, twining that tinsel around it.

“What is it, Sam? How may I help?” Sam smiled. Always ready to help, that was Cas to a T. “Would you say last night was a snow kind of night?” The angel tilted his head in thought. “Funny you should say that. At first glance, no. The humidity was too low for snow to form. With 19 degrees it was cold enough, but if there is no moisture to freeze… odd that.”

Sam nodded, niggling thoughts getting stronger again. He watched Cas get distracted by the little strip of skin that got bared when Dean stretched to reach a difficult point with his tinsel. Hm-hm. He’d let Dean get his decorations, before trying out his theory. “Hey, Dean. Do you think there would be mistletoe in the woods here too?” Dean turned his head, red faced. “Um… Maybe. I don’t know… why?” Sam shrugged. “Oh, you know… I think it should be here, even if we don’t have anybody to kiss under it.” 

He definitely saw those green eyes dart to Cas and then the ground, the blush deepening. “Yeah… maybe you’re right. I’ll see if I can…” Suddenly Cas interrupted. “If there’s oaks around here, there is a chance of finding mistletoe. Oak-mistletoe does grow in Kansas.” Dean was beet-red by now. “Ok. I’ll find some then, but after the snow melts.” Content, Sam went back to his room to get fresh clothes and take a shower.

“Cas, Sam, I’m back!” Dean called from the main entrance. Sam walked through the arch to the library and smiled. Dean was loaded with bags of prickly holly, the red berries clearly visible in the dark green, and boughs of pine, a more dusty green. “And I even got your mistletoe, Sammy! Look!” With a proud smile, Dean held up a bundle of lighter green with white berries mixed in. 

Sam grinned. “Awesome. Well, you can decorate properly now, can’t you?” Dean grinned widely and chucked his jacket on the map table. “Sure can, bro. And I will!” Whistling merrily under his breath, Dean grabbed his bags and started off towards the stairs to add green to the silver tinsel. Sam smiled wider and retreated to his room once more.

Sam studied the little snow globe carefully, keeping it steady as he turned it upside down once. From the war room he could hear Dean sing carols loudly, Cas giving commentary whenever something wasn’t right. “There was no little boy with a drum there, Dean. I’m certain. And to be frank, Jesus wasn’t born in December, but I guess some things got mistranslated.” 

Sam turned the thing over again, watching the fake snow inside swirl around in rapt fascination. “Hey, is it me, or is it getting dark out early?” came Dean’s voice. “Ehm… it is not you… it.. it seems to be snowing again, but the temperature, it was above freezing… it dropped a full ten degrees… centigrade! Dean, something is way off…”

Sam cocked his ear to hear what Dean had to say. That would decide his next move. “Nah, Cas. It’s fine. We got all we need for a few days. We can survive another snow in.” Grinning like a madman, Sam turned the thing over and over and over, until he heard Dean whistle sharply. “SAMMY! Get in here!” Sam semi ran, to make it seem he knew nothing about snow. “Look at that, man. A full blown white-out. In Kansas… Haven’t seen that in my whole life.” Sam pretended to be amazed, but decided to stop tempting fate and leave the thing be for now. “Wow. That’s amazing, Dean. Oh well. As long as we’re all safe and warm… Need help decorating?”


End file.
